Blank Colored Room
by Oran M. Kamishorr
Summary: Tomoya gets thrown into an adventure in another world.*again* This time, six girls are trapped in a dangerous house of no escape; with a mysterious lady running the show. Even worse he's...not himself. What will it take to escape?
1. Part One  The Beginning

**Blank-Colored Room**

**Chapter One**

"Tomoya."

I heard as my eyes started to blink open- everything was white around me. Someone chuckled as I tried to get a hold of the situation. Tomoya, father of two, out in the middle of white, was being summoned by some odd voice he had never heard before.

My eyes opened up in a car of sorts- there were huge seats and it was a large car. Where I was…I still had no clue. Beside me sleeping was my wife, Nagisa. Neither of our kids was there, though. Observing Nagisa, she looked just like she did back when we went to school: uniform- hair- face- everything. She was young again. I wondered if that meant I had to live through Ushio's first five years a third time, and Nami's first three years a second time. I wondered if something would change again, and it worried me.

There were a lot of other girls sleeping, too. A redhead and a blonde right next to each other, and something told me their names as if I knew them; they were Adelaide and Canberra…Addie and Cari. They were snuggled up- obviously they were close to each other. They were both somewhat attractive, and obviously foreign.

In the large passenger seat was Tomoyo, also asleep; Her light hair look messy. Another girl was curled into a ball across from Cari and Addie, another foreigner, this one with very dark skin and short black hair. All of us looked like high school students. I had a sense that we were all older than Addie and Cari, though.

The lady driving also had very dark skin, and hummed a tune that could only be described as gospel. When she noticed I was awake, she craned her head from observing the dessert road, but the driving still continued as if she was still watching.

"Hurry. Gather all that you can. You'll need it."

She nodded.  
>"Each guard tower has a secret button that does something different. The red one traps your soul forever, the green one opens the door back home, the blue one "<br>She went over some escape plan, but I couldn't understand anything she was talking about. I noticed open boxes around my feet, and reached to grab a few items out of them- Mainly pen and paper. I jotted down the unreasonable bit about buttons and guard towers.

"You can only keep the stuff you put in that crate before the ride's over." She turned back to driving and humming gospel tunes.

I don't know why, but I grabbed a few sodas and set them in the crate. I grabbed lots of CDs and hid the small slip of paper within a case. At the time, it seemed right to be cautious. For some reason- those three different types of things were all I put in the crate.

* * *

><p>I seemed to be in a place I couldn't recognize; I saw all of the girls, and they looked back at me. It was like we were floating in this expanse, with sickly swirls and random objects. There were images of lily pads and ponds at their feet- plant leaves and a forest- a large that in which they'd be mice. They tried moving forward, but they were hesitant, afraid.<p>

I told them it was okay, that we could all go back still. They nodded- they trusted me.  
><em>We could all go back, right?<em>

_Is this a memory…or a dream?_

* * *

><p>I wake up again in a huge room, I'm apparently the last one to wake up here- I'm on the floor, and not a single one of them noticed me stir from the floor. It was cold and stone-like, it seemed that we were in a warehouse of sorts. I got up and looked around. There was a huge mattress on the ground in front of me with fancy bedding and lacy pillows- the girls were talking and braiding each other's hair. I couldn't figure out why they were doing that.<p>

Nagisa was chatting with Addie and Cari, everyone else was crawling around, trying to find a comfortable place on the mattress to sleep. I didn't understand what was going on, still.  
><em>Don't they care that there's a boy in here? Where am I supposed to sleep?<em>

I wondered if they all had their memories like I did. I wondered if Nagisa was just too busy with her friends to notice me there on the floor.

Tired, I pulled myself up onto the mattress, curled into a ball, and slept.  
>I didn't think any of them noticed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wake up~ Wake up~" I heard Nagisa sing; it was that sweet melody of her voice that willed me to open my eyes through the tiredness. She was gently shaking my shoulder, but she seemed stronger than usual.<br>"Nagisaaa…" I whined and rolled over, hugging a pillow. I didn't want to get up just yet, so I closed my eyes again. Bad decision: I rolled in the direction of a lamp and now the light was in my eyes.

"H-how…how did you know my name?" She sounded shocked. She was probably just pulling a prank on me, maybe her Dad finally got to her. She was fairly good at acting, too.  
>It only made sense.<p>

"Well duh" I pulled the pillow over my eyes, I wasn't going to fall for it. My voice sounded strange, but I brushed it off as being groggy in the morning.

"Hey kid, get up, speak to us here." That was Tomoyo. She then pulled me up with one hand. _When did she get so strong, too?_  
>"It's not polite to turn away from people when they ask you a question." She raised her tone a little, but I couldn't understand why. We were friends; she didn't have to be so strict when I roll over instead of greeting Nagisa.<p>

"What are you talking about?" I was still trying to wake up from my sleep. I was still trying to understand what was going on. I was still trying to let my eyes adjust, so I could find out where I was. I still wanted to sleep.

"Isn't it obvious? You're being rude." She shook me a little and my eyes started to adjust to the lighting the lamp created. It was light enough to see, but dark enough to sleep; it must have been night.

The room had a huge flag painted on the wall, red couches, and a mattress was in the middle on the floor- taking up most of the floor space. I guessed that was where everyone slept. I wondered what happened to that other place- that place with the cold stone floor and the fancy bedding.

"I'm not being rude…I'm just tired…"

"How about we introduce everyone else, first?" Nagisa's voice, this time, I could see her grass-hopper-cowlick to my left. She was probably smiling with the tone of voice she used.

She pointed to everyone in turn. She identified the redhead as Cari, and the blond as Addie. She pointed to the dark-skinned girl and called her Leah, and then she pointed to Tomoyo and introduced her.  
>Which was a little pointless, but I guessed it was okay.<br>Lastly, she pointed to herself and introduced herself as Nagisa before asking me my name.

_She doesn't recognize me?_


	2. Part Two The Realization

**Blank-Colored Room**

**Chapter Two**

"Nagisa?" I crawled over to her on my knees and shook her shoulders, looking into her eyes. She forgot me. _Why did she forget me?_

"Yes, that's my name." she smiled and shrugged. Still, she was being so sweet to me. Her cute smile, I had almost missed it. "Oh, is that your name, too?"

"Hey, don't you touch her, she's fragile!" Tomoyo pulled me backwards by the shirt, choking me. It must have been a basic clothesline technique, because that was what it felt like. I swear- her eyes could kill a goat.

"What are you talking about?" I brushed her hand away and sat back up, looking straight at Nagisa, still questioning with my mind what was truly going on.

"I-it's okay...r-really…" Nagisa tried to cut in, tried to save me.

"No, it's not! She's being rude!" Tomoyo raised her voice a little, _who at_ was something I failed to figure out.

"Who's 'she'?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, curiosity filled me as I turned to Tomoyo.

"I dunno, you've neglected to tell us your name." Tomoyo looked at me skeptically. Her eyes had a bit more of vinegar than they should have. She was being rude, if you would ask me; either she was demanding a whole lot from someone she just met, or she was yelling at a friend, and both seemed somewhat unlike her.

"That's mean, even for you, I thought you stopped bullying people a long time ago Miss Class President." I shot back. It was true, she had used to be known as tough and mean, but then she changed her image and became the Class President. I helped her with it. _Has she completely forgotten about that?_

"Excuse me?" She looked surprised- shocked. Her eyes were wide and stuck that way, it seemed. She took a few steps back and sat down on one of the couches next to Cari.

"Wait…we never told you she was the class president at her school…" Now it was Nagisa's turn to show shock. I wondered if it was really all that hard to figure out. I went to school with them. _Nagisa should have been smarter than that; she should have figured it out already. Has she forgotten about the drama club? What about everything we've been through?_

"She was just a class lower than me back in High School, and she was my friend, how could I not remember?" I pointed at Tomoyo, but spoke to Nagisa. _C'mon Nagisa, remember me! Please!_

"But…I don't know you…" Tomoyo shook her head, and brought her hand to her mouth. She must have contemplated the obvious- I wasn't a stranger- I went to their school. Something seemed to keep her from remembering, though.

"I think I caught that part, thanks." I crossed my arms and threw Tomoyo a sarcastic smirk.

"What's your name…?" Tomoyo looked straight at me.

"I'm Tomoya Okazaki!" I squealed a little during the 'zaki' part, for some odd reason. A reason I didn't know, obviously. I had almost yelled it in anger. They kept frustrating me with all of the crazy-talk.

Dead silence.  
>That was when I heard it. I wasn't groggy. My voice was completely different. Everyone stared at me, amazed.<p>

"T-tomoya?…But…" she looked confused.

"You couldn't be Tomoya."

"Once again, what are you talking about?" "I'm Tomoya!"

Tomoyo just coughed and looked away. There was something they weren't telling me. Nagisa was sitting there quiet, the whole time, and just staring at me. I wondered it she thought I was lying to them. I wasn't lying.

"I helped start the drama club with Nagisa. You, Kyo, Hyo, Kotomi, and you were there. So was Sunahara. Nagisa loves The Big Dango Family. Nagisa did a play about a girl trapped in a Dying world! I graduated a year before Nagisa and-"

"Woah-woah-_woah_. Slow down." Tomoyo motioned with her hands to stop jabbering on. I understood, but I still couldn't understand a single thing.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"There's just one problem."

"Which is?"

She hesitated again, as if the information could somehow hurt me. Then again, it was about to. She pursed her lips in pause.

"Tomoya's a _boy_. I mean, you kind of resemble him…but…" she trailed off and looked away.

I almost started to laugh. _Of course I'm a boy, is she blind?_ Something felt weird, though, something in my gut. So I looked down…  
>My hands started shaking.<br>Those weren't my legs- and I would never wear a skirt. My legs had womanly curves and were cleanly shaven.  
>Suddenly, I needed to check the rest of me, so I did. My hands were thin and petite. My chest had a growth that had not been there before.<br>Worst of all- I was missing my manhood.  
>I had turned into a girl in this other world.<br>OH JOY.

I didn't want to just assume it, though; I look around the room, wide eyed, as I tried to find a mirror. I was on my knees, circling around. I saw that Cari had one- a pocket mirror. I reached for it, and she gladly handed it to me, considering the situation and my panicking.

My hair was short, punk layers, and very much resembled how it should have been if I had gotten to this strange dimension with my correct gender. That blue-ish-black color that I had always had had still remained. My eyes were still blue, and my facial structure seemed a little different- more feminine, go figure.  
>I tilted the mirror downwards, there was no doubt about it- my chest had… <em>a growth.<em>

_W-when did this happen!  
>Why?<br>Why am I a…girl?_

The room had suddenly grown really awkward and quiet. I mean, why wouldn't it? I magically transformed into a Lady and freaked out in front of everyone.  
>I had a feeling that wasn't the end of it, though.<br>I was right.


End file.
